Nuevo Comienzo
by Somnium Adveho Verus
Summary: La Guerra Sangrienta de los Mil Años ha terminado y a pesar de que la Sociedad de Almas salio victoriosa, la guerra termino cobrando una vida que llevaría a Ichigo por un camino de dolor y tristeza.. pero que pasaría si el sol vuelve aparecer con nuevos momentos divertidos y llenos de amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, para la historia y el cómo se desenvuelven los personajes salen de mi imaginación**.

Otro día, otro amanecer, levantándome con la misma sensación de tristeza y angustia, poniéndome una máscara para que mis amigos no se preocupen, para ocultar mi debilidad, para ocultar mi dolor...Eran los mismos pensamientos que rondaban mi mente todas las mañanas, cuando divagaba y me preguntaba que propósito tenía mi vida, cuando sentía que lo había perdido todo.

Hoy no era un día normal, este día en particular sentía que el dolor era más intenso, sentía que me mataba por dentro, hoy se cumplían 15 años del final de la batalla contra los Quincys hoy se cumplían 15 años desde que la sociedad de almas a pesar de las pérdidas pudimos derrotar al mayor enemigo que podíamos tener, hoy se cumplían 15 años desde que llegue al máximo de mi poder y derrote al gran Yhwach, hoy se cumplían 15 años desde que a pesar de mi gran poder no la pude salvar, hoy se cumplían 15 años desde que el amor de mi vida, mi sol, Inoue Orihime murió luchando a mi lado, hoy se cumplían 15 años desde que ella muriendo en mis brazos me declaro su amor y cerró los ojos para el descanso eterno...hoy se cumplían 15 años desde que a pesar de que gane en realidad lo perdí todo...

Mientras miraba el techo de mi habitación meditaba el que haría hoy, tenía un trabajo que seguir y reuniones a las qué asistir, y seguro la molesta de mi teniente vendrá a mandarme a parar y si no era ella lo haría alguno de mis amigos porque además debo asistir a la ceremonia de los caídos que se hace en esta fecha...como si mi dolor no fuera suficiente... pero la verdad es que no quería hacer nada, ni ver a nadie.

Respirando profundo me levanto de mi cama y me dirijo al baño, si por mi fuera pasaría todo el día de hoy al lado de su tumba...pero un capitán debe hacer lo que un capitán debe hacer...al levantar la vista me miro en el espejo, sigo teniendo el mismo aire juvenil de antes solo que un poco más maduro, _las ventajas de estar en la sociedad de almas_ , sonrío ante mi pensamiento, mi cabello está un poco más largo de lo normal y mi ceño más fruncido que de costumbre.

Me desvisto y me meto en la ducha, dejo que el agua caliente relaje mi cuerpo, que se siente cansado ya que ayer estuve entrenando con Ikkaku y Renji; además de que no pude dormir bien por los recuerdos de ese día, que me torturan en las noches.

Cuando termino mi rutina de aseo me dirijo al clóset de mi recamara de donde saco un shihakusho limpio y tomo mi haori de capitán del 8vo escuadrón, me dirijo a la mesita de noche y tomo las horquillas que siempre mantengo junto a mí y me las pongo en el cuello de mi ropa donde ella se las solía poner, dirijo mi mirada a una foto de los dos que está en la misma mesita y le deseo buenos días y le digo cuanto la amo, mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por un toque en la puerta.

-Ichigo el desayuno ya está listo- me dice mi padre luego de que asoma su cabeza por la puerta, el junto a Yuzu están de visita en la sociedad de almas, me alegra que al menos hoy decida comportarse porque no estoy de ánimos para sus tonterías y estoy seguro que lo terminaría matando si me molesta hoy.

-Gracias ya bajo- me limito a decirle, él se me queda viendo y solo asiente con la cabeza y cierra la puerta, suspiro me preparo para el día de hoy y pongo mi mascara de que todo está bien... y salgo a enfrenarme a un nuevo día

Camino por mi mansión, una que me dieron por ser el héroe de la sociedad de almas, además de que también me dieron el honor de volver el apellido Kurosaki en un apellido noble, _que gran regalo_ , pienso con sarcasmo.

Al llegar al comedor están mi padre y mis dos hermanas además de Toshiro que ahora es el novio de Karin, con el que ya lleva 5 años, una relación a la que obviamente me opuse, pero mi hermana es muy testaruda, Yuzu está casada con el enano de Yukio que tengo entendido que no pudo venir porque estaba en reuniones de trabajo.

Todos dirigen su mirada hacia mí en cuanto entro, a la espera de ver como amanecí hoy y mi estado de ánimo; sus caras de preocupación y ojos llenos de compasión es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrado aunque eso no evita que me molesten un poco.

-Buenos días- me limito a decirles, me siento y tomo una taza para servirme café.

-Buenos días Ichigo- me saludan las gemelas, ambas tienen una mirada de tristeza y precaución, como si fuera un animal asustadizo, desearía que me dejaran en paz, yo estoy bien o al menos intento estarlo pero sus miradas también es un recordatorio del porque me siento mal.

-Rukia y Renji vienen a acompañarnos comer así que vamos a esperarlos- dice mi padre mientras lee un periódico del mundo real que la verdad no sé cómo consiguió.

-Ok- le contesto como si nada y me limito a seguir con mi café, se crea un silencio que al parecer nadie sabe cómo romper.

-¿Chad, Uryu y Tatsuki vendrán al homenaje?- pregunta Yuzu rompiendo el silencio en el que habíamos caído luego de que se canso de doblar y desdoblar su servilleta por 10 minutos.

-Sí, tengo entendido que Rukia los ira a recibir una hora antes de la ceremonia- le respondo mientras veo fijamente hacia el jardín que se ve por la ventana.

-El hijo de Uryu y Tatsuki, ha crecido bastante- dice Yuzu para evitar otra vez el momento de silencio.

-Tengo como dos años sin verlo- le digo, intento no sonar cortante pero la verdad es que no quiero hablar.

Se escucha un estruendo en la puerta principal lo que significa que el matrimonio Abarai acaba de llegar, son una pareja muy sólida a pesar de las difíciles personalidades que tienen ambos

-Buenos días- dice Renji gritando como de costumbre.

-Teniente Abarai no le parece que es muy temprano para que este gritando y molestando- le digo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Cállate cabeza de zanahoria amargada- me responde a lo que yo me limito a matarlo con la mirada. Nuestro guerra de miradas termina con Rukia dándonos un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno.

-Maduren los dos por favor - nos regaña Rukia la pequeña teniente del 13avo escuadrón.

-Bien ya que todos estamos aquí comencemos a comer que si no se nos hará tarde- dijo Yuzu mientras se paraba para ir a buscar la comida que se encontraba en la cocina.

La comida fue normal y tranquila, sin peleas, ni comentarios sarcásticos o fuera de lugar, solo fue una comida familiar en la que todos nos apoyábamos para el momento que estaba por venir, el saber que cualquiera estaría para cada uno sin importar que pase.

Ya terminada la comida todos ayudamos a recoger la mesa a pesar de que tenía personas que se encargaban de eso, hoy le había dado el dia libre a mis empleados, para poder estar solo, claro que cuando lo hice no contaba con la visita de mi familia.

Mis hermanas y mi padre se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para alistarse para la ceremonia y Renji, Rukia y Toshiro fueron a recibir a mis amigos, yo no los acompañe porque tenía otro lugar a donde ir primero.

Tome un ramo de girasoles que había comprado ayer y usando el shumpo me dirigí a un campo floreado que se encontraba en una pequeña colina, hay se encontraba la tumba de ella.

Mientras me iba acercando podía sentir como mis fuerzas flaqueaban, como mi vista se nublaba por las lágrimas que querían comenzar a caer y como el dolor me consumía por completo, ahí estaba ella o la representación de que ahí estaba su cuerpo, ya que este se desintegró al intentarlo traerlo de la dimensión real.

Aún no podía aceptarlo, me negaba a aceptar que la había perdido, y todo por mi culpa, por permitirle ir, por dejar que gastará mucha de su energía curándome dejándola a ella indefensa, todos me dicen que ella lo hizo por amor, pero no sé dónde puede haber amor cuando ella me dejo solo y con el recuerdo de un amor que no pudo ser...

La extrañaba preferiría haber muerto yo en vez de ella, me costaba vivir sin ella, nunca valore cuán importante era para mí hasta que dejo de estar a mi lado. Me sentía vacío, vivía solo por el bienestar de mi familia para no preocuparlos a ellos, pero cada día que pasaba sentía que no podía más con esta farsa que llamaba vida.

-Porque lo hiciste Orihime, porque te atravesaste, porque no me dejaste morir a mí, -le dije mientras sentía que mis lágrimas caían de mis ojos; el momento de ver como cae frente a mi luego de haber utilizado su cuerpo para salvarme se repite una y otra vez en mi mente, como me sonríe y me dice que la siempre me amara, son recuerdos que me lastiman pero no salen de mi mente.

Me quedo llorando un rato junto a ella, imaginando como seria nuestra vida si todo hubiera sido diferente, si ambos hubiéramos sobrevivido, seguro estaríamos casados y con hijos, con sus sonrisas iluminando mis días, pero el tiempo no se puede devolver y esta es la vida que ahora me toca vivir.

Logro calmarme luego de un rato; no es que me importe mucho pero tampoco quiero que todos vean que estuve llorando, sé que no se burlaran pero ya tengo suficiente con sus miradas de lastima.

-Te amo Orihime, vendré pronto otra vez a visitarte-le digo luego de levantarme, me quedo mirando su lápida y dirijo a la plaza del 1er escuadrón para encontrarme con los demás.

Al llegar me fijo en todas las personas que están, todos alrededor de un pequeño obelisco de mármol en el cual están tallados los nombres de los caídos en guerra; en la punta de este está el nombre del ex comandante general Yamamoto y su teniente, y debajo de ellos el nombre de Orihime; a pesar de que las bajas fueron sobretodo de soldados de rangos inferiores a todos se les trata como grandes héroes cuyos nombres seguros salgan en libros de historia.

Puedo divisar un poco más adelante mis amigos y familia, Uryu tomando la mano de Tatsuki pues todos sabemos que este es un momento muy duro para ella también...Renji y Chad están hablando seguramente del trabajo de mi amigo, Rukia está parada junto a mis hermanas cargando cada una un ramo de lirios blancos, al parecer me sintieron llegar porque otra vez tengo la mirada de todos clavada en mí, preciera que todos esperarán que me tirara al piso a llorar y todos ellos listos para correr a consolarme.

-Hola chicos como están- les intento sonreír, pero puedo ver por sus caras de que no creyeron mi sonrisa falsa, le doy un abrazo a Chad y a Uryu la mano, cuando estoy al frente de Tatsuki siento otra vez como mis fuerzas flaquean pero tengo que ser fuerte por todos ellos.

Tatsuki me abraza muy fuerte y luego me pega en la cabeza – Porque llevas tanto tiempo sin visitarnos, eres un desconsiderado – me regaña, no sé porque todos parecen creer que hoy tengo ganas de recibir sus golpes.

-He estado muy ocupado- me limito a decir mientras me sobo la cabeza

-No sé en que estas ocupado si yo hago casi todo el trabajo-esa fue mi adorable teniente Hiyori que se ha acercado al grupo junto a Shinji Kensei y Rose.

-Enana del mal porque no puedes ser más respetuosa- le digo mientras en mi empiezan a surgir unos deseos asesinos.

-Ichigo compórtate- me regaña también Yoruichi, pero al menos ella no me pego, me limito a no contestarle pues en verdad no quiero estar mucho tiempo aquí; sé que suena mal pero hoy no es un día en el que quiera estar rodeado de personas.

De las puertas del 1er escuadrón sale el comandante general Kyoraku junto con sus tenientes Nanao y Lisa, camina hasta lo que pare ser un pequeño altar y da comienzo al homenaje

El homenaje no fue muy largo, nombro a los caídos, dio unas palabras acerca de cómo la sociedad de almas a pesar de los esfuerzos logró resurgir con un nuevo esplendor, nombro a su gran maestro Yamamoto y luego aquellos que llevaban flores las pusieron al rededor de obelisco. mis hermanas, Tatsuki y Rukia lloraron cuando nombraron a Orihime y dieron unas cortas palabras...

 _Una joven valiente...con una gran fuerza interior y con el corazón más puro capaz de dar la vida por sus_ amigos...

Se sentían como palabras vacías, no dudaba que el capitán Kyoraku las dijera de verdad, pero se sentía que se las decían a un extraño, que no estaban de hablando de la misma chica de gran imaginación que veía hombrecitos verdes, que inventaba nuevas recetas, que amaba jugar en la lluvia como una niña, no, ellos hablaban de la Orihime que estaba en el campo de batalla, pero la verdad es que no la conocían de verdad...tal vez nadie lo hacía en realidad.

Orihime siempre puso el bienestar de los demás primero que el suyo, pero la verdad es que detrás de esa radiante sonrisa, había momentos de su vida que la marcaron y cambiaron para siempre, momentos dolorosos con los que ella luchaba día a día sola, batallas que ella tenia que superar por si misma.

Pensando en ella, escuchando palabras de animo que el comandante dirigía a todos los que habían perdido a alguien, viendo a mis amigos y familia llorar por una persona que era especial para todos, tdod eso mezclado trajo una nueva ola de dolor en mi interior.

No soportando el seguir rodeado de gente, me di la vuelta y me encamine otra vez a la colina, donde necesitaba calmar mis penas solo y junto a ella: perdido en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta que todos mis amigos venían detrás de mi.

-¡Oye Ichigo! –me grito Rukia al momento que me daba una patada en la espalda y me hacia caer.

-Hey ¿ porque fue el golpe?- me pare del piso, sacudi mi ropa y me voltee a encarar a mi atacante- ¿que demonios quieres Rukia?- me molesto un poco al ver que todos lo estaban siguiendo, es que acaso no entendían que quería estar solo.

-Ichigo estamos de visita, ¿porque mejor no pasas tiempo con nosotros antes que nos vayamos?-le dijo Tatsuki, que a pesar de compartir su mismo dolor ella podía ver el mal que se hacía su amigo de la infancia si seguía aislándose de esta forma.

-Van a estar tres días aquí Tatsuki, solo porque hoy no este con ustedes, no quiere decir que no los acompañare los otros días- le respondí con simplesa.

-Ichigo somos tus amigos, estamos aquí para apoyarte-intento razonar Rukia, no quería que el pasara todo el día solo, no es que temiera que el hiciera alguna tontería pero aún así le dolía ver como se consumía en su propio dolor.

-Si quieren apoyarme déjenme solo-les conteste molesto, no quería lastimarlos ni hacerles un desplante pero necesitaba estar solo, ellos no me entendían, yo perdí a la persona que iluminaba mi vida, ellos estaban felices comprometidos...sé que todos perdimos a una amiga, pero ella era mucho más para mí...

-No actúes así kurosaki, entendemos tu dolor, ella era especial para todos, pero si hablaras con nosotros tal vez te sentirías mucho mejor- Dijo Uryu con voz calmada para que no Ichigo no se alterará.

-No es lo mismo…- dije viendo a otro lado.

-¿No es lo mismo?, ¿NO ES LO MISMO?- Tatsuki se acercó a mí y comenzó a golpearme, no estaba usando todo su fuerza, pero ella lo necesitaba para drenar su dolor-Ella era como una hermana para mí, estuve en todos los momentos duros de su vida, escuche cada locura que inventaba, cuide de ella, y ahora me ha tocado vivir sin ella- termino llorando mientras me agarraba del haori, yo no sabía qué hacer, el dolor de Tatsuki junto con el mío propio me hacían flaquear, pero como consolaba a alguien, cuando ni yo mismo tenia consuelo; tomándola en mis brazos me acerque a Uryu y la deje en los de él.

-Es que no lo entienden, solo necesito estar solo hoy, solo eso, no quiero sentarme a contar de anécdotas y buenos recuerdos de ella, no quiero hablar de cómo murió en mis brazos ese día, no quiero hablar del infierno que ha sido mi vida desde que ella murió, SOLO QUIERO ESTAR SOLO-sin decir más me di la vuelta y usando el shumpo me alejé de ellos.

No tenía una dirección establecida solo corrí por el bosque; ya no iría a su tumba porque estaba seguro que ellos me buscarían ahí; sé que hice mal, que ellos solo me quieren apoyar, pero lo único que necesito en este momento es estar solo...

Seguí corriendo por un largo tiempo, en algún momento pase un pequeño distrito del Rukongai, que por su nivel de pobreza podía deducir que me había alejado bastante del Sereite, no le di mucha importancia y seguí con mi marcha, no sabía hasta donde llegaría y tampoco me importaba mucho; permití que mi mente se desconectara de mi cuerpo, sin estar pendiente del mundo exterior solo perdido en mis pensamientos... Hasta que el grito de una niña me distrajo y me hizo cambiar el rumbo de mi marcha...

Hola, espero que les haya gustado y nos acompañen en el siguiente capítulo y dejen sus opiniones al respecto.

Muchas gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

Corrí un poco hasta llegar a una pequeña cabaña, bueno si es que se le podía llamar así...la estructura parecía que en cualquier momento se caería con un simple soplido del viento, el techo tenía un gran agujero y las paredes de madera se veían podridas y delicadas, parecía que nadie viva ahí y que solo estaba abandonada.

Prestando atención a la energía espiritual que me rodeaba seguí mi camino pues la niña que grito no se encontraba por ahí; me concentre y pude sentir la presencia de un Hollow más adelante, por lo que reanude mi marcha; No me costó mucho alcanzar el lugar donde se encontraba el Hollow al que vine a destruir, al llegar pude ver a un Hollow encima de un muchacho que seguía luchando por su vida al intentando agarrar lo que parecía ser un simple palo de madera para defenderse; a pesar de que se podía ver que estaba bastante herido, el no dejaba de arrastrarse para conseguir su arma.

Rápidamente saque mi espada y con un simple movimiento corte en dos al Hollow; no había terminado de bajar mi espada cuando pude sentir que este venía acompañado; me intentaron tomar desprevenido y atacarme por la espalda, con una rápida mirada sobre mi hombre pude notar que tenía 4 Hollows más que eliminar; no me dieron mucha pelea así que logre terminar con ellos de forma rápida.

Tan concentrado estaba en mi pelea que casi me olvido del muchacho al que había salvado por lo que me devolví a buscarlo, ya que durante la pelea me había alejado un poco del sitio inicial.

Esperaba que sus heridas no fueran muy graves, ya que de ser así era muy poco lo que podría hacer por él debido a que tenía cero conocimientos en las técnicas curativas y por lo alejados que estábamos la ayuda nunca llegaría a tiempo.

Al llegar por fin junto a él no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían; me quede estático, sentía que mi corazón se iba a salir, me parecía imposible lo que veía; tenía algo de conocimiento acerca de cómo existía un equilibrio entre las almas en el mundo real y las de la sociedad de almas, pero yo siempre había jurado que está alma en particular había desaparecido pues a pesar de muchos intentos en años pasados nunca la encontré... hasta hoy…

-Sora...- fue lo único que pude pronunciar, estaba en shock, no solo por haberlo encontrado, si no que las escenas de cómo llego hace años a la clínica de mi padre se repitieron, de Orihime de niña llorando por haber perdido a su hermano, al pensar en el nombre de ella una ola de culpa me llego pues sé que a ella le habría encantado reencontrarlo y yo al no poder cumplir con mi misión de siempre protegerla no le podía dar el hermoso regalo de reunirla nuevamente con su hermano. 

Sora al parecer se dio cuenta que lo llame, porque con debilidad abrió sus ojos y fijó su mirada en mí, el obviamente no sabría quién era porque nunca me conoció y porque él debía de haber perdido sus memorias al llegar a la sociedad de almas. Él se limitó a verme sin decir nada, paso como un minuto y tosió sangre; de inmediato baje mi mirada a su abdomen y pude ver una gran herida en el, seguro que alguno de los Hollows, le abra clavado alguna de sus garras para debilitarlo y hacer de el una presa fácil; el daño era grave y no podría hacer algo por el más que acompañarlo en este momento.

-P-por faaa-vor ay-uda- dijo en un tono muy suave, pues le costaba respirar, me agache para estar a su altura y poder escucharlo mejor.

-Perdón pero no puedo ayudarte, la herida es muy grave y yo no sé tratarla- le dije con dolor, pues me lamenta en lo profundo en no poder ayudarlo.

-B-bú-sca-la- no entendía de que hablaba, pues al parecer el dolor no le permitía poder expresarse con claridad, al parecer al ver mi cara entendió que no pude comprender nada de lo que dijo, así que intentando tomar una gran bocanada de aire logro decir -Búscala- ¿Búscala?¿Buscar a quién?- está cerca...por favor búscala y no la dejes sola...- dijo con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban, fue lo último que logró decir antes de dar su último aliento; Sora Inoue había muerto y al menos esta vez agradecía que Orihime no estaba aquí para presenciarlo.

Y ahora me encontraba en un dilema, no sabía qué hacer, por un lado pensaba en enterrarlo justo aquí, tal vez ir al pequeño pueblo y ver si alguien lo conocía, por otra parte tenía en mente llevarlo y enterrar su cuerpo junto a la lápida de su hermana, pero eso era más complicado y requeriría de ayuda para poder moverlo además de que sería fastidioso y complicado explicar que había pasado.

Tan distraído estaba en mi debate interno que no me di cuenta del movimiento entre las ramas del bosque, rápidamente desenvaine nuevamente mi espada a la espera de un nuevo Hollow pero me relaje cuando me di cuenta que solo era una pequeña niña..

Pero no era cualquier niña...era Orihime...no podía salir de mi impresión ahí estaba ella igual de pequeña, como la primera vez que la conocí cuando ambos éramos unos niños...no podía creerlo ahí estaba ella...todos creíamos que nuca lo volveríamos a ver o que al menos tardaría años en volver a reencarnar...pero no ahí estaba ella, viéndose asustada sin saber que hacer y desconfiada hasta que diviso el cuerpo inmóvil de Sora.

\- ¿Hermano?- lo llamo con miedo, seguro con la esperanza de que el volteara a verla y le dijera que todo estaría bien-Sora...-las lágrimas se empezaron a acumular en sus ojos mientras se iba acercando a su cuerpo, en estado natural hubiera evitado que presenciará esta escena, pero mi estado de shock no me permitía moverme; la pequeña se acercó y se arrodilló al lado de su cuerpo, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que caían sin parar y sus manos temblando mientras acariciaba la cara de su difunto hermano.

La pequeña Orihime se recostó en su pecho mientras trataba de ocultar sus lágrimas que caían de forma incontrolable-No me dejes sola por favor, Sora despierta, no sé qué haré sin ti –repetía la niña una y otra vez.

Yo no sabía que hacer mi mente era un revoltijo de pensamiento estaba impactado por el encuentro con ambos hermanos, triste por no poder salvar a Sora, confundido por ver a Orihime nuevamente pero como una niña, feliz de verla y triste por el sufrimiento que ella estaba pasando nuevamente, sentía que quería gritar de la emoción y llorar de la tristeza.

Con cautela me acerque al cuerpo de Sora y me arrodille justo al frente de ella, no sabía cómo dirigirme a ella, no sabía cómo tratarla, por dios es la reencarnación del amor de mi vida, en una niña de 9 años, este día se estaba complicando mucho.

-Oye niña- la pequeña Orihime pareció no escucharme ya que no me contesto, lo volví a intentar y nuevamente no recibí ninguna respuesta, con un poco de valor puse una de mis temblorosas manos en su hombro para llamar su atención, por un momento espere que ella desapareciera de mi vista indicando que todo había sido un sueño y que volvería a despertar en mi cama llorando por el comienzo de este día.

Pero no fue así, la pequeña al sentir mi mano se sobresaltó y se echó para atrás por lo que callo hacia atrás en el mismo momento que levantaba la mirada, me que prendado con sus ojos grises que antes rebosaban amor y ahora se convirtieron en un mar de soledad y dolor.

Me volví a quedar sin palabras otra vez al ver sus ojos-Niña, ¿cómo te llamas?- le pregunte ya que había una gran probabilidad de que tal vez esta pequeña no llevara el mismo nombre, de la chica que yo amaba.

-Orihime, él era mi hermano Sora- lagrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos pero ella también tenía su mirada clavada en mí, por un instante jure que ella me reconocería, pero la pequeña solo bajo la mirada y siguió llorando sobre el cuerpo de su hermano.

-Orihime- dije logrando que mi voz no temblara; aunque he estado todos estos años pensando en ella, tenía mucho tiempo sin pronunciar su nombre- ¿ estaban solo ustedes dos?- aunque por la coincidencia de todo sentí que ya conocería su respuesta y que seguro como que como mi Orihime, esta niña había perdido a la única familia que tenía.

La pequeña no me respondió, solo aumentó su llanto, por lo que me podía imaginar su respuesta… no tenía a nadie más, Esta pequeña Orihime también se había quedado sola en el mundo, sin nadie que velará por ella y esta vez en un mundo un poco más cruel y peligroso, sabia de lo mala que podía llegar a ser la vida en el Rukongai, llena de violencia y personas muriendo de hambre; pero yo no permitiría que ella se quedara aquí sola, yo volvería a dedicar mi vida a cuidarla y protegerla.-Orihime necesito que me respondas para poder ayudarte-le dije para ver si así conseguía que hablara conmigo.

-Váyase, VÁYASE- me grito la niña, se veía súper alterada y asustada- NO SALVO A MI HERMANO, ustedes los de los trajes negros son los que se encargan de eliminar a los monstruos y no llego a tiempo para salvarlo- siguió diciéndome, sentía como me rompía el corazón el verla así - Ustedes no cuidan de nosotros y yo no necesito su ayuda- no sabía que hacer sentía como su dolor me consumía y a la vez sentía que ella tenía razón, el Sereite nunca le ha prestado mucha atención a la calidad de vida que hay en el Rukongai; la pequeña siguió llorando más fuerte, su respiración se estaba alterando, parecía que estaba experimentando una crisis nerviosa, y asustado por ella solo se me ocurrió tranquilizarla abrazándola.

En un inicio pataleo un poco, pero poco a poco se fue calmando, mientras le sobaba el pelo y le decía que yo siempre estaría para ella y que yo la cuidaría; paso un largo tiempo hasta que la pequeña se quedó dormida en mis brazos.

Parecía un pequeño ángel, un pequeño ángel al que el mundo nuevamente le había mostrado su fea cara.

La sostuve un rato mientras dormía, pero al levantar la vista me di cuenta que se estaba haciendo tarde, tenía que volver y de paso llevar conmigo a los dos hermanos. No podía cargarlos a ambos a la vez y no tenía forma de pedir ayuda, así que al final me decidí por llevarme a la pequeña en brazos y mandar a alguien por el cuerpo de su hermano, lo enterraría junto a la lápida de mi Orihime.

Acosté a la pequeña un momento en el pasto y me dirigí a la pequeña casa a ver si conseguía algo que ella pudiera necesitar, al entrar vi que no tenían mucho unas pocas mantas estiradas que me imagino que eran donde dormían y unos utensilios de comida que estaban algo dañados; al no ver nada útil, salí, volví a cargar a la pequeña y me dirigí a mi casa.

Holaaaa, muchas gracias por sus Reviews y me alegra que les haya gustado la historia, agradezco mucho su apoyo .

Aquí les dejo otro capítulo que espero que ustedes disfruten leyendo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.

Nos leemos pronto y gracias nuevamente.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no son míos solo la historia y como se desarrollan los personajes.

Mi mente era un revoltijo de pensamientos, no sabía que estaba haciendo, no sabía que haría, deliberadamente había aceptado hacerme cargo de una niña, yo no sabía cuidar niños, y esta pequeña no era cualquier niña, era Orihime, ORIHIME, mi amiga, la persona a la que había jurado proteger, la persona a la que le falle, la única que siempre había amado, como lidiaría con criarla y cuidarla, y si ella no es igual a la antigua y si, sí lo es y me termino enamorando de ella en el futuro, y si ella no acepta que la cuide y huye y no la vuelvo a encontrar...por mi cabeza pasaban muchos posibles escenarios y uno se volvía peor que el otro...

Poco a poco sin darme cuenta llegue al frente de mi mansión, podía sentir la energía espiritual de mis amigos y familia esperándome, no había pensado en que decirles, no me podía ni siquiera imaginar cómo reaccionarían; estaba seguro que todos me atosigarían con preguntas tal vez atosigarían a la pequeña en mis brazos, no quería lidiar con ellos, pero debía admitir que los necesitaba en este momento, así que tomando una gran bocanada de aire, abrí la puerta con cuidado y camine un poco hasta llegar a la sala donde todos estaban.

Todos tenían su mirada preocupada dirigida hacia mí, rápidamente sus ojos cambiaron a ser miradas de confusión cuando vieron que cargaba un cuerpo y de un momento a otro todos tenían una mirada sorprendida porque seguro reconocieron el característico color de pelo de Orihime.

\- ¿Ichigo, quien es ella, que es esto, que ha pasado, como es posible? -de un momento a otro estaba rodeado por todos y escuchando como repetían las mismas preguntas, todos hablando a la vez me mareaban y me estaban comenzando a provocar un dolor de cabeza.

La pequeña en mis brazos se removió seguramente por el ruido, así que para evitar que se despertara y se asustara me dirigí a mi habitación ignorando a todos, luego lidiaría con ellos, pero mi prioridad en el momento era la pequeña, ya habían sido muchas emociones fuertes por un día, y seguro mañana sería igual o más horrible, así que lo mejor era que por el momento descansara todo lo que pudiera.

Entre a mi recamara y me dirigí a acostarla con la mayor delicadeza posible para no perturbar su sueño, pero me fue algo difícil ya que en algún momento y sin que me diera cuenta la pequeña se había aferrado a mi shinashiku con sus manos, por lo que tuve que moverla para poder liberarme de su agarre.

Una vez que la acosté, arrope y le deje una lámpara encendida por si se despertaba; suspire profundo y me encamine hacia la sala nuevamente, interiormente les agradecí a todos que no me siguieran y molestaran, claro que eso no se los diría; al entrar a la habitación todos estaban esperándome impacientes, cuando me senté y les indique a los que hicieran lo mismo, conté mentalmente hasta tres...

-Antes de que comiencen otra vez con sus preguntas déjenme hablar a mi primero- dije adelantando a Rukia que iba a ser la primera en comenzar a hablar, suspire profundo, creo que por décima vez en la noche y comencé a contar lo que había pasado, el irme corriendo, la pelea contra los Hollows, la muerte de Sora, la aparición de Orihime y mi llegada aquí.

Luego de contar todo lo ocurrido, hubo un pequeño espacio de tiempo en el que nadie hablo; visto por otra persona parece algo tan irreal, un sueño, un deseo al fin cumplido, todos en la habitación la extrañábamos y habríamos dado la vida por ella, y de alguna forma ella volvió a nosotros, después de tanto tiempo el sol volvía a nuestras vidas

-Tenemos que ir pronto por el cuerpo- mi padre fue el primero en hablar - imagino que lo enterraras junto a su lápida- a veces me sorprendía ver esta faceta tan seria de mi padre y que de paso en ciertos momentos pensemos iguales.

-Sí, eso había pensado, pero en el momento no podía traerlos a ambos a la vez, puedo ir yo mañana en la mañana a encargarme- le asegure, en realidad si no fuera porque me daba miedo dejar a Orihime hubiera ido inmediatamente, pero la pequeña se podría despertar y asustar al verse rodeada de gente extraña, aunque claro yo tampoco le era muy de confianza, pero al menos mi cara le sería más familiar.

\- ¿Que harás ahora? - preguntó Rukia, al fin alguien pudo hacer la pregunta que todos teníamos en mente pero que nadie se atrevía a hacer en voz alta.

-La cuidaras verdad, no puedes abandonarla tan pequeña y sola en el Rukongai- dijo Yuzu alterada imaginando los horribles escenarios a los que la niña se vería expuesta estando sola en los crueles distritos de la sociedad de almas.

-Si ella pudiera volver al mundo real, nosotros nos haríamos cargo de ella- Tatsuki que se había mantenido callada en todo momento al fin hablo, no podía ni imaginar lo confundida que ella podía estar, hace tiempo le habíamos dicho que el alma de Orihime tardaría en volver a manifestarse, y tal vez ya se había hecho a la idea de no verla en un largo tiempo, el torbellino de sentimientos debía tenerla tan sorprendida como me tenía a mí.

Claro que a pesar de mi confusión no pude evitar poner mala cara al escuchar que se la pensaban llevar, he iba a refutar cuando…

-Es muy pequeña para eso- le dijo Toshiro- su energía espiritual no ha terminado de madurar para enfrentarse a ese cambio, su cuerpo podría desaparecer cuando llegara al mundo real- explicó.

-Se puede quedar con ichigo, estoy segura que él se podrá encargar de ella sin ningún problema, además de que no estará solo- le dijo Yuzu.

-Ichigo no puede ni cuidarse a sí mismo, como la cuidara a ella- se mofó Uryu, que obviamente se había puesto del lado de Tatsuki.

-Además que es un hombre adulto con una niña, una pequeña que en otra vida fue el amor de su vida- dijo el cabeza de mandril pensativo, era el comentario más estúpido que había escuchado, como se le ocurría decir que yo me aprovecharía de una niña y menos de ella.

-Que estupidez dijiste Renji, ¿acaso estás loco?, es una niña, yo nunca intentaré nada- quería golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, o si no peor, romperle gran parte de sus huesos para que pasara unos días en el cuarto escuadrón no le harían mal, mis instintos asesinos se vieron detenidos por Yuzu que puso na mano en mi brazo para calmarme, entendí tal vez ahora no era el momento, pero me vengaría…

-Puede quedarse con nosotros- opino Rukia, entre ella y Tatsuki, prefería sinceramente a Tatsuki, pero por la diferencia de dimensión no era posible, aunque con Rukia obviamente podría tenerla más a la vista para cuidarla.

-Debe haber alguna forma de que pueda volver al mundo real y estar con nosotros- siguió insistiendo Tatsuki, la entendía, ella había sido la única familia de Orihime por años, pero se estaba volviendo inconsciente y egoísta, ya se le había dicho que su cuerpo no estaba en condiciones de ese viaje, además era una época completamente desconocida, enviarla al mundo real era mucho más riesgoso que dejarla en la sociedad de almas…

De un momento a otro se formó una discusión, todos daban sus opiniones de porque ella debía quedarse con ellos como si fuera un simple objeto, no consideraban que todos éramos extraños para la niña, que tal vez ella no nos aceptaría y huirá...

\- ¡Basta! - se me adelanto Chad a callarlos - No pueden simplemente agarrarla y llevar a donde quieran, que sea la reencarnación de su alma no la hace la misma Orihime, no es nuestra amiga, no es la misma chica, no tiene los mismos gustos, deben entender que no es la misma Orihime - las palabras de Chad hicieron que todos entrarán en razón, ya que bajaron la cabeza apenados.

-Opino igual que Chad, no podemos presionarla y obligarla, somos extraños para ella, si la presionamos, la asustaremos y puede llegar o huir u odiarnos, sé que todos la extrañamos y que estamos asombrados, pero debemos pensar con la cabeza fría, es una niña, que se quedó sola en el mundo y ahora está rodeada de gente desconocida, que por mucho que quiera darle cariño, siguen siendo extraños para ella- opino mi padre que llevaba un largo tiempo callado.

-No creo que deba quedarse aquí, en Karakura la cuidaremos bien, estará protegida y llena de cariño- siguió insistiendo Tatsuki.

-Estás pensando de forma egoísta- le dije molesto, ya quería que este día terminara, eran muchas impresiones y emociones fuertes para un día…

\- ¿Y tú no?, quieres que se quede y así cuidarla y protegerla, pero vives rodeado de enemigos Ichigo, la usaran como tu punto débil, aquí lo único que harás es exponerla a peligros constante, no estas pensando en ella- me dijo molesta.

-Tatsuki, si así fuera, yo la protegeré con mi vida, nada le pasara nunca- intente razonar con ella.

-Así como lo hiciste anteriormente…- nunca pensé que Tatsuki fuera capaz de decirme eso, nunca pensé que ella tendría esa idea de mí, de que me culpara por lo que había pasado

-Eso no es justo, crees que no llore su muerte, crees que no la extraño, mi vida ha sido un infierno sin ella, que no demostrara lo que sentía no quería decir que no la amara y no pensara en un futuro junto a ella, YO TAMBIÉN LA PERDÍ, no eres la única que perdió a una amiga, mira a tu alrededor todos en esta habitación estamos igual que tú, así que saca de tu cabeza que...- estaba muy molesto y herido, nunca pensé que ella viviera con ese remordimiento hacia mí, pensé que ambos estábamos para apoyarnos y superar esto juntos…

-BASTA LOS DOS, no es momento de pelear -nos gritó Yuzu- ni mucho menos de ponernos a la defensiva unos con otros, agradezcamos que volvió a nuestras vidas, y simplemente volvamos a crecer buenos momentos juntos; nos volvimos una familia hace mucho tiempo y la familia se apoya y está siempre unida…- Yuzu parecía al borde de las lágrimas, a ella no le gustaban esta clase de discusiones- Hoy más que nunca debemos estar unidos…-

Se volvió a formar el silencio…todos quedaron pensativos con lo que Yuzu había dicho… el silencio se rompió con unos pequeños sollozos que venían de Tatsuki

-Lo siento – dijo Tatsuki que tenía la cabeza agachada, se podía ver como temblaba por el llanto- lo siento mucho Ichigo, en verdad lo hago, eres mi mejor amigo y lo que dije estuvo mal, no te culpo, nunca lo he hecho, porque la conocía y sé que ella dio su vida por ti, porque te amaba- no sabía que hacer así que simplemente me limite abrazarla.

-Yo también lo siento, le falle a ella, a ti y a todos- con todas mis fuerzas estaba luchando contra las lágrimas que querían caer.

-No pienses en eso Ichigo, nunca nos has fallado, eras un joven al que le pusieron la tarea de salvar al mundo, y siempre lo hiciste- me dijo Rukia, solté a Tatsuki y me volteé para verla – Ahora tenemos que estar unidos como dijo Yuzu, todos nos apoyaremos en esta nueva tarea, y saldremos juntos adelante-.

-Así es, lo mejor será que todos vayamos a descansar, y las decisiones que se tengan que tomar partirán a partir de lo que la pequeña quiera y decida- dijo mi padre.

Perdonen la tardanza, estaba ocupada con la universidad, pero espero que lo disfruten.


	4. Chapter 4

Las palabras de mi padre cayeron en oídos sordos ninguno se movió para irse a su respectiva casa o habitación, todos permanecimos sentados meditando lo sucedido, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos; no quería ser descortés y sacarlos, pero tampoco quería la compañía por mucho que nadie estuviera hablando, así que me limite a levantarme y salir al jardín cuya vista daba a la sala.

El lugar era bastante sencillo, con un árbol y una banca sencilla; siempre había imaginado como seria si Orihime estuviera a mi lado...estoy seguro que habría una gran variedad de flores, un columpio bajo el árbol, tal vez hasta una mascota, imaginando lo feliz que se vería rodead de flores simplemente disfrutando del sol y la belleza de la naturaleza.

Me senté en la banca que había y me limite a ver las estrellas, las cuales me recordaron a la historia de Tanabata y obviamente de su nombre y de que esa era su festividad favorita; mis pensamientos me atormentaban, no importa donde estuviera todo me recordaba a ella, y ahora más que nunca ya que tenía a su pequeña representación conmigo...estaba tan asustado, en verdad no sabía que hacer...sé que todo dependía de lo que ella quisiera pero aun así la cuidaría desde las sombras, velaría por su bienestar y no permitiría que tuviera una mala vida.

-Te ves perdido en tus pensamientos- dijo Rukia sentándose a mi lado.

-Tengo miedo- le confesé, aunque no me gustara expresar mis sentimientos y mucho menos a ella necesitaba en verdad hablar con alguien, me sentía abrumado, nunca le había tenido tanto miedo al futuro.

-No es para menos, pero veras que todo mejorará mañana- intento animarme, en verdad agradecía tener tan buenos amigos que me apoyaran en este momento.

-Eso no lo sabes, pueden pasar tantas cosas...- a pesar de sus palabras y que yo sabía que contaba con su apoyo, la angustia no se alejaba de mí.

-Está bien tener miedo y que el futuro te asuste, pero tal vez también debas enfrascarte en el lado positivo, y si acepta quedarse y si le damos una familia y una mejor vida y si se enamora de ti, el futuro es incierto, pero igual tienes que verlo desde sus dos caras, ser más optimista, traer buenas energías-

-No estoy buscando eso- le dije

-Que ser optimista...Ichigo no deberías andar con una nube negra siempre sobre...- ella me dijo contrariada por mis palabras-

-No hablo de eso, lo digo por enamorarse, sé que es muy improbable que suceda; no voy a hacerme falsas ilusiones, además que soy muy mayor para ella…-

-Que te dije de la negatividad, acaso no lo entiendes, ella volvió a ti, que mayor muestra de amor que esa, que un día como hoy la volviste a encontrar, son almas destinadas a estar juntas, todo va a salir bien si te mentalizas a eso, además edad, en serio vas a sacar esa excusa, por Dios Ichigo aquí en la sociedad de almas no envejecemos, así que ya relájate, duerme y deja de actuar como un bebe llorón- lo último lo dijo dándome un golpe en el brazo. Me quejé por el dolor, pero no pude ocultar la sonrisa que me provoco

-Desde cuando eres motivadora personal- me burle; en verdad tenía grandes amigos y es por eso que nunca dudaría en dar mi vida por ellos.

-Desde que caíste en un abismo de tristeza y no sabia como traer a mi amigo de vuelta- me dijo mientras su mirada se perdía en las estrellas.

-Gracias- fue lo único que le pude responder ya que ninguno de los dos éramos muy expresivos en lo referente a temas sentimentales.

-Aunque si te soy sincera no sé qué tanto ve Orihime en ti eres un gruñón amargado de mal genio bravucón con un pelo de fosforito, al lado de ella que luce y actúa como una princesa-como siempre ella no podía tardar en arruinar el momento.

-Donde está la Rukia motivadora, ella me agradaba más- le dije mientras le volteaba los ojos

-No seas tan quejón quien te entiende; además logre hacer que te calmaras un poco, nos tienes a todos con los nervios de punta, ninguna sabía que hacer o como tratarte- sé que todos estaban preocupados por mí y que yo no les ponía las cosas muy sencillas…

-Chad Uryu y Tatsuki se fueron a descasar, el viaje los agoto un poco- dijo mi padre mientas se acercaba a nosotros Renji y Toshiro se quedaron dormidos en el sillón, Rukia, si quieres puedes descansar en la habitación con las gemelas- nos dijo a la vez que sacaba un cigarro

\- ¿Qué hora es? - había perdido la noción del tiempo entre tantas cosas el día de hoy

-Pasadas las 3 de la mañana, tú también deberías descansar- me aconsejo.

-Mi cuarto está ocupado- le dije como excusa, lo último en lo que podía pensar en este momento era en dormir.

-Puedes tomar en mío- me siguió insistiendo.

\- ¿Y tú?- seguí rebatiéndole.

-Yo descansare en el sofá de tu oficina, supuse que en el cuarto podrías estar más pendiente y escucharla mejor- mi papa me conocía mejor de lo que yo me conocía a mí mismo, sabía que no podría dormir lo que quedaba del día de hoy, pero al menos no estaría deambulando por la casa mientras los demás descansaban y tal vez me podria recostar y descansar.

-Gracias papa- me limite a decirle, el solo me dedico una mirada en la que me demostraba que me entendía y me apoyaba.

-Vamos todos a descansar entonces- nos apresuró- Mañana será un día largo…

...

Decir que dormí era una mentira, cada vez que estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, un sentimiento de miedo me invadía, de que la pequeña despertara y huyera… por lo que pase en vela toda la madrugada, solo pensando… a veces mis pensamientos se iban por caminos felices, en los que esta pequeña Orihime mágicamente recuperaba la memoria y volvía junto a mí para nunca volver a separarse, pero cuando mis pensamientos eran dominados por el miedo, la pequeña huía de mí, me tenía miedo, me rechazaba…me odiaba…

Cerca de las 8.30 de la mañana Yuzu se levantó y comenzó a hacer del desayuno para todos, fue bastante variado seguro para que Orihime tuviera mucho para elegir, yo decidí acompañarla mientras trabajaba ya que era mejor a estar solo siendo consumido por mis pensamientos; poco a poco los demás se fueron despertando y a eso de las 9.30 todos estábamos listos y en la sala esperando por la pequeña.

-Ichigo creo que deberías ir a despertarla- me aconsejo Karin, sé que debía ir a hacerlo yo, pero en verdad me sentía congelado.

\- ¿Yo?, no es mejor que vaya una de ustedes-

-Ichigo es una niña, sola, en un lugar extraño y solo te conoce a ti- razono Rukia.

-Tampoco es como si nos hubiéramos presentado y entablado una conversación- nunca en mi vida me había comportado de esta forma, como una gallina, siempre había actuado en cada situación de forma valiente y a veces hasta imprudente y sin pensar en el futuro, pero en este momento solo podía permanecer parado, mi cuerpo no respondía…

Rukia se levantó molesta y se acercó a mí, me agarro del cuello de la camisa y me hiso inclinarme para estar a la misma altura- Escúchame bien Ichigo Kurosaki, porque si tengo que volver a decírtelo no seré tan buena como hoy y te mandare al 4to escuadrón; aunque te cueste entenderlo, el lazo que los une a ti y Orihime es tan fuerte que vence cualquier obstáculo para poder mantenerlos juntos, así que pasara lo que tenga que pasar y será para bien, ella recuperara o no su memoria, se enamoraran, tendrán una vida juntos, así que deja de ser tan llorón y reacciona de una vez o te haré reaccionar a fuerza de golpes, así que tú eliges- me soltó y se fue a sentar junto con Renji y Tatsuki, ambos de me dedicaron sonrisas sarcásticas, ya que se regocijaban de que la pequeña shingami siempre me atemorizara y me pusiera en mi lugar.

Asentí antes las palabras de Rukia, tome una bocanada de aire, me arme de valor y me dirigí a mi recámara, toque la puerta y espere un momento a escuchar alguna respuesta, pero al no recibir ninguna decidí entrar.

La cama estaba tendida perfectamente como si nadie la hubiera usado, gire mi cabeza hacia el baño y había una toalla usada guindada, pero aun no encontraba a la pequeña, me acerque al ventanal del cuarto y en una esquina escondida por las cortinas se encontraba la pequeña sentada abrazando sus rodillas con su mirada perdida.

-Espero no se moleste, utilice su baño un momento y perdón por haber ocupado su cuarto, ya he causado muchas molestias y me gustaría irme a casa- dijo la pequeña al sentir mi presencia, la verdad que lo último que esperaba era escucharla decir esas palabras, la madures de la pequeña me sorprendió bastante. No sabía que decirle, como responderle, o como tratarla, sabía que la pequeña en este momento se debía sentir completamente sola y perdida y creo que lo mejor que podría hacer junto con la ayuda de todos era demostrarle que no estaba sola.

-En tu casa estarás sola, creo, creo que tal vez deberías quedarte unos días- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle- Además una pequeña sola en ese lugar tan peligroso…

-Es peligrosos porque ustedes los shinigamis no nos ayudan a matar a esos monstruos-me acuso

-Yo, yo sé que tienes toda la razón y en verdad no sabes cómo lamento que pasaras por eso, y es por eso me encantaría ayudarte, déjame hacerme cargo de ti y darte un mejor lugar para vivir, ser como un hermano para ti…- sabía que había arruinado nuestra conversación con ese último comentario.

-Yo no quiero otro hermano mayor- me dijo volteando a verme molesta y después volvió a ver por la ventana; suspiré y pensé en una forma de arreglar el problema, lo mejor que se me ocurrió hacer fue acercarme y sentarme junto a ella.

-Yo sé que no, perdóname, no fue mi intención decir que tenías que reemplazar a tu hermano, pero lo que en verdad pienso es que tal vez si deberías quedarte aquí, tal vez no conmigo aquí si te hace sentir incomoda, pero tengo otros amigos con los que podrías estar… pero lo mejor es que no vuelvas, así no estarás sola, puedes hacer de tus amigos una familia, no estar sola…- nunca había sido muy bueno con las palabras, pero sabía que de alguna forma tenía que convencerla de quedarse.

-Yo no… no creo que sea buena idea, en verdad no quiero molestar ni estar con gente extraña- esta pequeña era igual a la versión adulta de Orihime, siempre pensando en otros antes que en ella misma.

-Orihime, no molestaras a nadie, créeme que todos mis amigos estarán súper felices de recibirte- le seguí insistiendo- y si te sientes más cómoda conmigo puedes quedarte aquí…-sabía que no estaba muy convencida, se veía nerviosa he insegura- Que tal si solo pruebas por unos días, si no te gusta prometo que te llevare a tu casa…

-Creo, creo que puedo intentarlo- me dedico una sonrisa tímida y yo no pude hacer más que devolvérsela, aunque por dentro saltaba de la felicidad.

-Muy bien- le dije mientras me levantaba- Ahora que te parece si bajamos a desayunar, nos están esperando- le tendí la mano para ayudarla a pararse, ella dudo un poco pero el final la acepto y así ambos nos encaminamos al comedor…

Hola, aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste y recuerden dejar sus opiniones ;)

Perdón por la tardanza pero estaba full de exámenes en la universidad.


End file.
